Steven Universe: The Boom
by TardisFan17
Summary: Steven and the gems fight a large beast. After the beast is beaten a NEW Gem is revealed. Who is this Gem? Where did he come from? Find out by reading! I do not own Steven Universe except for the OC's. I do not own Cartoon Network nor any tv show's they own. Or any Character's the Cartoon Network owns!
1. A New Gem

**Hey, welcome to STEVEN UNIVERSE: THE BOOM! This is my third FanFiction, and mostly my favorite! Well. Not really but in the top three! HAHA! Anyways, lets get started. I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE, OR ANYPART OF CARTOON NETWORK! STEVEN UNIVERSE IS CARTOON NETWORK'S DOING, NOT MINE! NEIN! I only own the OC's that will be revealed in this story. Anywho, onward with it! ANDIAMO! * Goes through a random portal out of nowhere * WEE!**

Beach City, home of the Crystal Gems. Home of all the weird things to occur. But what was about to happen to Steven and his friends. Were beyond their knowledge. A flash of blue light appeared in the sky, the entire city caught by its beauty. It was headed towards the city! People began to panic, as screams erupted the population. When suddenly. The Boom. Dust flew in the air as the three crystal gems and Steven stood in the dust, confronting a large beast that bore the body of a snake, bore 15 arms on each side, and the head, well heads of razor sharp teeth, that circulated around. And in it's mouth, a blue glow. It roared as it lifted up, and slammed on the ground, rattling everything. Panic rising even worse than last time.

" Guys! " Steven started to get scared. Looking at the roaring beast that now, sped towards them, and suddenly, a spear went through it. Pearls spear! She had stabbed the beast while it was distracted by Garnet and Amethyst. Only for seconds later, the beast crushed Pearl. " NO! PEARL! " Steven screamed, as Garnet had her weapons. Brass Knuckles as she swung at the beast, earning louder roars by the minute. She growled as she sent a final blow, to the supposed head. sending it up. Below, Pearl lay, having Steven run to her. " No no no! Pearl! " He screamed, as then suddenly, Garnet was sent past Steven into the cliff holding the Gem Tower. " UGH! " She fell on the ground flat. Amethyst snarled, pulling out a whip. She threw it at the beast wrapping it around it's throat, and tugging. The Choking beast then flipped back, having Amethyst crushed by the beast. " NO! " Steven yelled, as he looked at the fallen Gems.

The Beast growled, now sending its leer towards Steven. Who shuffled back, as the creature began to speed towards him. A loud screech emerged as it was not even 20 meters away, as an axe had impaled it's spine. " Huh? " Then, a hammer came out of it's chest, green liquid flying. It screeched louder. Suddenly, it exploded, as when the dust cleared. A figure stood. In one hand, the figure held a Sledgehammer, extended as the other side held an axe. In the other hand, was an emerald Gem. The figure was a Zircon color, his hair spiked up a black. He wore a black shirt, and wore blue pants. On his sides, two gems glowed as the weapon dissapeared. " Wh-Who? " Steven asked as suddenly, Pearl woke up. " Steven? Are you okay? " She looked his way, then looked right at the figure. Gasping. " Z-Zircon! How? " The figure suddenly fell, Pearl standing, running towards him with a limp. " STEVEN WAKE UP AMETHYST AND GARNET! " Tears began to stream down her cheeks. " NOW! "

Steven immediately ran towards the bodies of Amethyst and Garnet. Both of them waking up shortly after. After being informed of what happened. Garnet and Amethyst's eyes widened. " Steven. Go to the Temple. NOW! " Garnet told Steven, as he ran. " ... Zircon... " Amethyst spoke silently, walking towards the fallen figure with Garnet.

Minutes later, the gems returned, Garnet carrying Zircon, unconscious, and placing him on the couch. " Steven... Sit. " He did so, confused by the situation. " Steven, this is Zircon. A... Lost friend of ours. A gem. A crystal Gem.. " Pearl spoke, sitting next to Steven. " He. Well.. He... Was your mother's best friend. Remember Lapis Lazuli? " She asked, Steven nodding. " Well... That's her brother. " This caused Steven to do a spit take with his saliva. " WHAT?! Is he gonna be evil? " He asked, as Pearl shook her head no. " Oh goodness no. He was a good gem. Apparently he saved you. With ease as well. That beast was unusually strong... As if... The state of theirs was growing... "

Steven then asked the question. " Who is Zircon exactly? " He spoke, stopping all the gems. " Well... Zircon is.. " Before they could finish, a larger boom occured outside, catching their attention.

**A New Gem? Zircon!? Who is this mysterious figure? Why do the gems know them? What happened to him? Thanks for reading the first chapter of Steven Universe the boom! Dont forget to leave a review! And See ya next time. TF17 OUT!**


	2. Explainations

**Okay, last story was a bit short. Sorry. I had to rush it due to bed time. Wait. I DONT HAVE A BED TIME HAHAHA! Anyways, last time we just started to learn about Zircon. But, they were interupted by another boom. Could it be another gem? Or could it be another monster? OR BOTH?! FIND OUT! NOW!**

The Gems ran outside, to see a pile of dust floating in the air. Pearl summoned her spear, Garnet summoned her Gauntlets, and Amethyst summoned her three tailed whip. All gems then jumped, leaving Steven behind. " GUYS! DONT LEAVE ME HERE! " He shouted, The Gems ignored. The dust then cleared. To reveal another figure. This time it was a bright red, with dark red hair. " Another gem? " Steven wondered, turning around to see Zircon, lying unconscious on the couch. " Hm. " He ran to Zircon, and looked at his face. " Hmm... " He then slapped Zircon, flinching as he put his hands infront of his body. " AHH! " Zircon sat up holding his face. " OW! WHAT THE HECK! " Zircon's eyes were a light blue, as his mouth was agape his voice was light, a teenager by the sound. But his voice was also deep.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! " He looked at Steven, holding the side of his face. " I wanted to see if you were okay. " Steven said. " BY SLAPPING... Me? " His tone lowered, as he looked around the temple. " The... Temple? On Earth? " Zircon slowly spoke, as he stood up. " Who are you? " Zircon asked Steven. " I'm Steven. A friend of the Crystal Gems. Well. I am a Crystal Gem. Haha. " He replied. " But how, you're a human. Where's Rose? " Zircon asked him. " She's my mother. " Steven replied. " Hm.. Where's Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet? " He spoke when suddenly, Pearl was sent through the window, and hit the wall.

" AGH! " She yelped, as she hit the ground flat. " Pearl! " Zircon ran to her, turning her on her back, as Pearl then panicked crawling away, and grabbing her spear. " Zircon! " She lowered her spear. " How did you... " She hugged him, making him wide his eyes. " Where's Amethyst and Garnet? I know they're alive because. Well... You're alive. " He spoke, as Pearl then replied. " They're out there fighting a gem. A bright red gem to be precise. " She spoke, earning a laugh from Zircon. " Oh boy, TOPAZ! " He walked out the door, shouting that. The Three fighting gems stopped. Looking at Zircon, who was up and walking. " Bout time you've arrived. " He jumped up, landing in the center of all three gems. Pearl following. Steven eventually caught up, but was out of breath.

" Ah. Topaz. What happened to you.. " Suddenly Zircon was nearly hit by a light red katana. " WOAH! " He looked directly at Topaz's chest. A crack. " HIS GEM'S CRACKED! " Everyone stepped back, as Topaz decided to slash Zircon, nearly grazing his gem. Zircon jumped up, landing on the katana, smirking as he kicked Topaz in the head, knocking him away a few feet. Zircon then reached to his gems. One hand held an axe, and the other held a sledge hammer. Suddenly, he swung them both and but their bottoms together, forming them to the weapon Steven saw earlier. " Woah. " Steven said. The 3 Crystal Gems joining with Zircon. All four dashed at Topaz, Topaz managing to take down Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. But Zircon put up a fight. " Hmph. " He smirked as he swung the axe at Topaz, being blocked by the katana. " GRAH! " Zircon jumped up, swinging his foot into Topaz's face, sending him several meters away.

" So. Topaz. This is it? " Zircon spoke, Topaz standing up. Angered. " ZIRCON! GRAH!" Topaz swung his katana left right up down at Zircon, missing every shot. " Heh. I presumed you'd put up a fight. I've not seen one yet? Let alone you beating me. " He smirked, as suddenly Topaz's katana hit Zircon's right gem. " AHHH! " Zircon let out a scream. Kicking Topaz away, and then swinging his Sledgehammer into Topaz's face, knocking him out cold. " Agh!" Topaz yelled, slowly going unconscious. Zircon grabbed his side, the weapon disappearing, as the Gems ran up to Zircon.

" ZIRCON! " Garnet shouted, looking at his gem. " It's cracked. STEVEN! GET OVER HERE! " Steven nodded, running to Zircon as he licked his hand and placed it on the cracked gem. It somehow, didn't work. " What? " Steven spoke, shocked as everyone else. " Try it... urgh.. on Topaz... See if it works. " Steven ran to Topaz, licking his hand once more, and placing his hand on Topaz's bicep, where the gem was. The Gem healed. " Ah. Healing spit. Just like your mother. Only she had healing. " " Tears. " Steven interrupted. " She had healing tears... " He spoke again. As he looked at Zircon.

" Yeah... THIS HURTS! " He screamed as he stood up The Gems holding him up as he held his cracked gem. They walked back to the temple, Garnet dragging Topaz by his leg. Once inside, Zircon groaned as he sat down. Pearl then started to freak out. " Oh no no no! " She started to shake. " Steven. Try again. Please. " She started to freak out a bit more, as Steven then licked his hand, and placed it on the cracked gem. Suddenly, a large blue glow appeared, as a few small spider-like creatures exited the gem, and began to... fix it. " What?! " Everyone yelled, Zircon looking in a mirror too. " Hm... This must be the self repair thing I had implanted. IT NEVER WORKED UNTIL NOW? " Shortly within 5 minutes, his gem was completely fixed. " Hm. "

" Zircon. How do the gems know you? What happened? " Steven asked him. " They didn't tell you? Well. We were best friends when we were younger. Then I was forced to Try to get Lapis' Gem fixed. Oh boy did that go bad. I was destroyed. But in my last few moments before I went to a healing state. She panicked and launched me into space. Dang. My sister... Her gem... Cracked, by war. " He spoke. " Speaking of Lapis, where is she? " He asked. " Oh, she went to find home.. " Steven replied. " Ah. I doubt she'll find it. She'll return hopefully in time. " Zircon said.

Suddenly a gush of water hit the temple going through the house, as then everyone was launched back. Lapis Lazuli appeared, as she landed softly. " ... " The water then launched back, Lapis looked around. " Hm... Steven? " She looked behind the couch, to see Steven hiding. " Hey. " He said, as she replied. " Never found home. I guess I'll stay here. " " OH NO YOU'RE NOT! " Pearl suddenly screamed, as she ran at Lapis, swinging her spear. " AH! " Lapis jumped forward, dodging the Spear. Pearl stood angrily as Zircon went infront of Lapis. " Pearl. Calm down. " He said, Lapis' eyes widening. " Z-Zircon? "

**Okay guys thats all for this chapter. Not much of mystery and all but. Yeah.. What happened to they're home? What War? Find out next time on Steven Universe: The Boom. Don't forget to leave a review, and follow and favorite to see more! TF17 out**


	3. There was a War?

**HEY! TF17 here! Thanks to Cyberwolf, and Omac001 for the reviews. They've made my day and inspired me greatly. I hope you, and the other readers enjoy this edition of Steven Universe: The Boom. Don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite. To get more! WEE!**

Pearl held her spear tightly in her hands, Zircon opposite of her infront of Lapis Lazuli. " Pearl, put the spear down. Aren't Crystal Gems meant to protect Earth? Not attack others who visit? " Zircon spoke, moving his hand slowly towards the spear. " Give me, the spear... Pearl. " He finally grabbed the spear, taking it from Pearl who jumped over him, and attacked Lapis with another spear. " RAH! " Pearl shouted, as Zircon tripped Pearl with the butt of her own spear. "AH! " Pearl exclaimed, landing face first on the wooden floor.

" Get rid of the weapons, stop attacking... Welcome Lapis here. " Zircon persuaded Pearl, failing she stood, kicking Zircon to the floor as she ran at Lapis in pure anger. " SHE TRIED TO KILL US ZIRCON! I'M SORRY! " She screamed as she swung her fist at Lapis, only for Lapis to duck, and launch a column of water at Pearl. " I was corrupted. This happens to cracked gems, I've discovered. When they put me in the mirror, I wanted to get home to get revenge. But, never found home... It was gone. All gone. " Lapis explained. " When they put me in the mirror, I was cracked. But they experimented on me... Turning me corrupt... Those.. Incompetent fools.. "

Pearl stood, Zircon holding the spear used to trip her. " So you never meant to attack us? " Pearl asked. " No. I was angered that you never tried to figure out who I was... And. Well, you know us. Anger gets the best of everyone as it seems. " Lapis returned. " I forgive you, BUT I don't trust you. I'll be keeping an eye on you..." She spoke, walking away as Steven stood, a bit frightened. " So... What happened? " Steven asked Zircon. " Anger got the best of her. But Crystal Gems learn to forgive and forget. But not her. She was never known to hold grudges though.. Question, have you discovered.. Any other gems? Before me and Topaz? " He asked.

" Yeah, Peridot. " Steven spoke quickly. Zircon quickly widening his eyes. " Did she catch you? Or no? " He said quickly, Steven replying with " No. She and these little, ball things fixed the portals... And then... she destroyed one of the ball things.. " " No no no! This is not good... Not good at all. " Zircon began to panic. " Why, what happened? " Steven asked. " Peridot was a politician back on our home planet. " Zircon began. "She was the one who began the war that made us the well, not only us the last gems. As you could see by the creatures. She attracted attention from other worlds that came to deal with us, but they demanded control. We denied and that began a war. We won... but.. The Prices were too unbeatable. We had to... abandon our planet. We don't know if it still exists, but it's not at its original position. Or... if it's destroyed."

Pearl stood there, plates dropped on the floor. " WHY DID YOU TELL STEVEN! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THE WAR FOR HOME! " She began to freak out. " Calm down Pearl, he's old enough to know. I think. He's old enough to know if he wants more details... He can ask me. " Zircon said, Lapis sitting on the couch, watching Pearl freak out, and laughing. Garnet came out into the living room, looking at Lapis, not shocked to see her here laughing at Pearl freaking out. " Let me guess, you never found home? Lapis? " She said, not angered as the group looked up. A camera. Lapis then shook her head no. " GARNET! YOU WERE WATCHING US! " Pearl shouted, as Garnet replied chuckling slightly. " Yup. Sorry I didn't come out earlier. But. Amethyst watched as well.. and kept... well. Shape-shifting while she was laughing. "

Amethyst walked out finally, laughing as she came out as a cat. She finally shape-shifted back to her normal self. " Wow Pearl, wow! " She laughed a bit harder. " GRAH! " Pearl stormed out, and into her gem room. " Well, Pearl's angry. " Steven finally said after a few moments of silence. " Yup.. " Zircon said. " Steven, Like I said, if you need any more details. Inform me. " He walked to the gem door. and asked Garnet. " Is my room set up yet? " Garnet shook her head yes, as a door opened for Zircon, leading to a blue room. and the door shut behind him. " So now you know Steven. About the war that ended us all. " Amethyst spoke. Steven nodding slowly. " But, why were you guys scared of Peridot just because she began a war? " Steven asked. " Its not just that.. " Garnet said. " It's, what she did after the war began... "

**Alright guys! Hope you enjoyed, sorry if it was short, but I'm planning on doing a flashback chapter next. Thank you for reading, and don't forget: Leave a Review, Follow, Favorite and see you next time! TF17 out!**


	4. Memories

**HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites, I must say, I'm happy! :D Anywho, last chapter it was revealed that Peridot started 'The War for Home' that destroyed the gem race, Like I said last chapter, I'm planning to do a flashback chapter. Normal text is flashback talking & present time talking is under-lined. Anyways, lets go! WEE!**

" Peridot, shortly after the war began. She became a world leader... She was responsible for multiple missions, as well as the final mission. Which was led by Zircon himself... " Garnet spoke, as then the screen changed to their former home... Buildings were crumbled down as a black figure dashed across the battle field, pulling a sword out of his back as he slashed a few enemy soldiers... " The worst battle of all though, was the final one... Where Zircon was turned to gems and sent away... We had just made it out alive with our skins, but... We watched Zircon take guard after guard after guard... protecting us.." Zircon had smashed an enemy's skull, when he hit another enemy in the chest with his axe. " GO! I SAID GO! " Zircon yelled. Suddenly, enemies began attacking him.

" After you guys left..." Present Zircon spoke " The enemy decided to gang up on me.. " Suddenly, a large blast of water drowned the enemies, but pushed Zircon to a nearby rock. Lapis Lazuli appearing. " Are you okay brother? " She asked. " Yeah! Thanks for the help. " Suddenly, an explosion occurred at the closest building to them. A large tower, it fell as it landed infront of them. The debris growing in size, as soldiers began to group up with Zircon. " COMMANDER! WE NEED TO MAKE A LAST STAND! " The Yellow gem said. " Okay okay... I got an idea, HEY WHERE'S TOPAZ? " Zircon yelled, as Topaz appeared, holding his katana close as he nodded towards Zircon. " HERE SIR! " He said, as The group began huddling up behind cover.

" Okay, here's the plan. Wait, HAS EVERYONE BEEN EVACUATED? EVERYONE ON THE PLANET? Because, once we drop the bomb. We win! " Zircon asked, as Topaz replied. " Yeah! I helped the 13th squad evacuate them! "Topaz yelled.

" Good, now here's the plan." Zircon began "We split up into two groups, Lapis, you go with Topaz! You! Gold! You're with me. We're gonna take the right flank, Lapis. I want you and Topaz to take the left. THE REST OF YOU! You choose who you go with. Alright come on, GO! " Zircon commanded as he stood, jumping over the debris, 5 soldiers following and Gold following. " MAKE SURE THEY DON'T TAKE THE CITY! " Zircon screamed. As suddenly, a green figure appeared, stopping all conflict. As it was revealed to be, Peridot. " President PERIDOT! " Someone yelled, as then a gun spawned in her emerald, her hand taking it, and aiming at Zircon..

The bullet escaped the barrel, but something hit it... Lapis' Gem! Suddenly, she hit the ground as then Peridot smirked, opening a transparent screen. A blue glow escaping from Lapis' gem, as suddenly... Her eyes turned full blue." LAPIS! " Zircon shouted, as he dashed towards Peridot, throwing is axe down at her, only to be hit... in the chest with the water as it went through him. " CK! " Zircon dropped his weapon... the water disappearing as he hit his knees, then his stomach.

Peridot only chuckled evilly, as she walked away. Disappearing in the debris. " ZIRCON! " Lapis yelled, realizing what she had done, she pulled her brother's limp body away from the lasers that were shot at them. " TRAITOR! " A soldier yelled, aiming his gun at Lapis, she suddenly spawned water... The water column hit all remaining soldiers, then wiped out the enemy as well.. " Brother... Please... be alive. " Tears ran down her cheeks as she buried her face into his chest crying.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, it belonged to her brother.. " L-Lapis... Get... me... out of.. h-here.. " Suddenly his speaking ended as two gems appeared, as the dust cleared. " No... No no no! " She had tears escaping her eyes, as she then remembered something, Zircon's bag. She picked up Zircon's gems, and ran to where they took cover. She saw a blue bag, opened it, and pulled out a capsule.

It was a clear one, as she put both of Zircon's gems in it, a perfect fit. She placed it into a rocket launcher nearby that was dropped by one of the soldiers. And then, shot. The capsule, closed tightly, and headed towards the solar system. " I'm sorry brother... Please... Forgive me... "

A few weeks later, after winning the war, Lapis roamed the remaining land.. Only for her to be attacked by Peridot's minions, then... stabbed, the only things she remembered seeing, was her being placed into the mirror, and then.. cracked so her gem cannot escape. And then. She was launched away, as then suddenly. Everything turned black.

Then they returned to present time. " That's the last I saw of home... " Lapis said, continuing the story as it ended. " So... Peridot took over the world basically? And everyone was killed? " Steven asked. " We have no way of telling Steven, Nada. " Zircon said. " So, if you guys evacuated the other gems, what happened to them? " Steven asked another. " Hm.. Good question... They were launched somewhere in different areas of the universe.. But, we have no way of telling if they're still- " Suddenly he was interrupted by 2 large explosions. One in the city, and the other in the beach. This then awoke Topaz. " AH! " He jumped as he groaned, and stood.

" What happened? " Topaz asked, as Zircon tapped his back. " You alright, also. Glad you're back Topaz. " He patted Topaz's back again, only for seconds later, the group ran outside. Looking up in the air, a large ship was headed towards Earth. It looked to be as tall as the temple, and as wide as well. As then it collided with earth, dust flying as then... The Dust cleared revealing it to be one of the evacuation ships. " They're all coming here.. " Zircon spoke silently. As 3 gems popped out, one being a dark blue, the second being yellow, & the third being purple. " Oh no... " Zircon said.. As they all locked eyes.

**Sorry for ending it here, at such a cliff hanger. Okay it was revealed that Peridot was a World Leader, and responsible for the war. It was also revealed that the gems were not all killed, but some are still alive... Find out what happens next! NEXT TIME ON STEVEN UNIVERSE THE BOOM! Also, review, follow and favorite for more! Thanks! TF17 out!**


	5. This Means War

**Last time, we saw how everything unfolded, and why everyone escaped the gems old home. But after that, we saw 3 new gems appear, one Purple, one dark blue, and the final one yellow. What will happen next? Find out! Now!**

The three unknown Gems stood, one yelling at another. " DANG YOU GOLD! NICE JOB ON THE FLIGHT TECHNIQUES!" The blue one yelled, earning a scream back from Gold " OH SHUT UP SAPPHIRE! YOU KNOW I HAD IT UNTIL AGATE HIT ME! " He yelled, as a female shout was heard coming from Agate. " SHUT UP! THERE WAS A MOUSE! AND I KILLED IT SO SHU-! " Suddenly they were interrupted by a whistling. " WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP! " Zircon shouted, leaning against the railing. " Who are you? " Sapphire yelled. " Me? " Asked Zircon, pointing towards himself, jumping over the railing, Topaz following behind.

" Yes you ya imbecile! " Sapphire mocked Zircon, pulling out a pistol out from her hip, where her gem was located. As Gold pulled out a hammer, by raising his hand in the air, as it spawned outside his palm, where his gem was located. As then... Agate pulled out a Scythe, that appeared from the gem on her back. " Lemme tell ya something missy! Nobody, threatens ANYONE HERE! " Zircon shouted. " And my name... Is ZIRCON! " He shouted, spawning his Sledgehammer/Axe weapon in his hands from his rib cage area.

" So if it's a fight you want... " Topaz said, pulling out a katana from his bicep. " Its a fight you'll get! " " Commander Zircon! " Gold shouted, hitting his knee immediately. " Wait... Gold? Captain Gold? Good grief where have you been all these years! " Zircon smiled, as Gold stood. " I've been traveling with these two idiots! Finding livable planets that well. Kicked us out! " He shouted, as Sapphire mocked him. " Ohhh WE GOT KICKED OUT?! AFTER YOU STOLE THE JEWELS! "

" I THOUGHT THEY WERE GEMS THAT HAD RETREATED INTO THEIR GEMS DONT BLAME ME! " Gold yelled. As the two argued, Zircon groaned and slammed his sledgehammer on the ground shaking it. " SHUT UP! And that's an order Soldier! " He pointed to Gold. " Anywho, tell me. What brings you to the Crystal Gem Temple on Earth? " Zircon asked Sapphire.

" We crash landed here... Obviously. " Sapphire spoke. " We were lucky to survive the crash though.. We've found other gems. But they were corrupted. " Zircon nodded, as his weapon dematerialized. " Okay, lower your weapons soldiers. " Everyone followed his order as if they were in his squad.

- Back with The Crystal Gems -

" He's sending orders like he used to when he was a Commander... My goodness. " Pearl said, as Garnet leaned against the wall, watching. Amethyst though, she sat on the railing in form of a cat. " Hm.. True. But still... It seems that they were his former soldiers. And still follow his orders as if they still are. " Amethyst commented.

Steven though, was amazed by Zircon's leadership as Lapis Lazuli watched them all on top of the house. " Hm.. " She wondered something, as Pearl looked further. " These are definitely military gems.. I can tell. " Pearl said to herself, as then Steven shouted. " They're coming! "

" Come in come in, have a seat. " Zircon said, The trio following him sitting down. " So what exactly brings you here? " Zircon asked, as Sapphire spoke. " We came here in search for an orb. " She pulled out a picture showing a large blue orb, it made Zircon's eyes widen at the sight. " I need to do something, you guys just get comfortable. " He walked towards Steven pushing him into his room. " HEY! " Steven yelled. " Shut up for a minute! Take this" Zircon pulled out an orb, it was exactly what Sapphire had a picture of.

" What is it? " Steven asked, as Zircon put it in Steven's hand. " Its a bomb, that can only be activated when Peridot touches it and activates it herself. It has the capabilities to destroy whole worlds. In one detonation... " He explained, as Steven panicked " WHY DO I GET IT?! " " Shut up! I need you to take it, and destroy it! I found wires, but... I'm scared of whats gonna happen. Its too risky. " Zircon said, as Steven nodded, both walking out of Zircon's room, Steven walked to his Cheese burger backpack and was caught by Sapphire. " Hey, there it is! Where'd you get it! " She said, as suddenly seconds as she was reaching for it, she was hit out of the roof, by Zircon, who attracted the attention of Gold and Agate.

" GRAH! " He jumped up, with Gold following. " Hey, give that here! " Agate jumped at Steven with her scythe reaching for the orb, as suddenly she was punched out of the building by Topaz. " STEVEN! GO SOMEWHERE SAFE! TAKE GARNET WITH YOU OR SOMETHING! " Topaz jumped out, and landed by Agate, a large blade fight began. " Steven! " Garnet yelled taking Steven, and pulling him into her room, closing the door behind them.

" What's going on Garnet?! " Steven asked, he was scared. " I don't know, but I have a feeling its about that orb. " Garnet said just before leaving the room, with Steven by himself.

- Meanwhile outside -

Zircon, was flying up at Sapphire who pulled out her gun and shot at Zircon only to miss as then they started slowing down and descending, Zircon grabbed her neck and kicked her down to the ground, seconds later she hit the ground sand flying everywhere as Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet all jumped out. " Lets take em down! " Amethyst yelled, going after Agate. Suddenly, Gold landed behind Zircon, spawning his hammer Gold smashed Zircon in the face, launching him towards Pearl, knocking her down. Lapis was left in Garnets room behind Steven, she had gotten in when nobody was looking.

Seconds later, outside, the three gems were fighting the five. Sapphire shot at Garnet, only to miss as Gold and Sapphire dashed at Garnet, Garnet managed to block both of them, but seconds later, she had a scythe impale her chest. " AHH! " She screamed, as she hit the ground, turning to two gems out of an explosion of white smoke. " Garnet! " Pearl yelled, as seconds later she stabbed at Agate and Gold, while Amethyst and Topaz took care of Sapphire, seconds later, Amethyst was being shot at, while she ducked and Topaz blocked the bullet with his katana, only seconds later he slashed at Sapphire, her ducking and shooting up, all shots missing.

" DANGIT! STAY STILL AND GET SHOT! " Sapphire shouted, as suddenly she was wrapped by Amethysts whip. Only seconds later, Gold jumped over the stabbing Pearl, and hit her in the back with his hammer, making her lose her breath while seconds later, She was also impaled by a scythe. " HAHA! " Agate laughed, smirking while Pearl turned to her gem in an explosion of white smoke as well as Garnet had done recently.

Now it was 3 against 2, Zircon still down, as Amethyst growled, whipping at Gold, only for the ropes to be grabbed and tugged as her face was hit hard by the hammer, taking her out completely, she appeared as a gem in white smoke as well. Seconds later Zircon dashed at Gold, taking his sledgehammer and axe in his hands as he slashed the axe towards Gold's head, missing he turned the swinging weapon sideways and had the hammer hit Gold's groin. " AH! " Gold screamed as he was launched. Sapphire shot at Zircon, Zircon dodged bullet after bullet, and suddenly a smirk, as suddenly, he crouched as Gold swung his hammer at Zircon, missing as he spun and got hit with the bullet in the forehead. " AUGH! " He fell and turned to a gem.

" Haha! " Zircon laughed as it was now 2 vs 2, seconds later Agate threw her Scythe at Topaz, who ducked and got kicked in the face towards Zircon as Steven was at the window. " HEY! THIS WHAT YOU WANT! " He held out the bomb, and jumped down. " COME AND GET IT! " Agate and Sapphire smirked, walking slowly to Steven. " N-No... " Zircon weakly said, as he struggled to stand, as seconds later he stabbed Sapphire in the back with his axe, she screamed.

" AHH! AH AH AHHH! " She fell limp, as her gem dropped down, in a white smoke as seconds later Topaz stabbed Agate in the side, avoiding her gem not to kill, but she disappeared like Sapphire, and her gem hit the ground. " Steven you alright? " Zircon asked, as seconds later, a ship appeared, it looked like a mother ship as he hovered over the beach. Suddenly, a large beam of light appeared as someone came out... Peridot. " You! " Zircon shouted as he dashed at her, swinging his axe at her head as he was shot in the chest. " ACK! " He hit the ground, as Peridot smirked, and looked at Steven, and then Topaz, who she shot next. " UGH! ' He screamed as he popped into smoke, as seconds later, Peridot walked to Steven.

" You're coming with me.. " Peridot said, as seconds later, he was knocked out by her fist, and rose up into a beam of light. " No.. Steven... " Zircon said slowly. " STEVEN!" Zircon yelled, as he struggled to stand, picking up his axe, and threw it at the ship, only to be a few seconds late, as the ship turned, and launched away. " No... STEVEN... " He shouted, as he fell back, turning to a gem.. in a white smoke.

**Woah, Peridot returned! But she took Steven and left everyone as gems, except for Lapis, who hid in Garnets room. What happens next? Find out next time! Also, don't forget. Review, follow, and favorite for more! TF17 out!**


	6. Operation: Save Steven

**Hey guys! Last time, on Steven Universe: The Boom! We saw that 3 new gems have crash-landed. They were looking for a bomb, and Zircon had the bomb, of which he gave to Steven. Steven was then caught by Sapphire with the gem, starting a large fight. After winning, Zircon and Topaz were shot down by Peridot, and Steven was kidnapped! See what happens next? NOW! **

A few weeks later, the sun glimmered on the side of the earth where the ocean waves crashed into each-other. Zircon finally returned to his normal form, just above him, all the other gems. Everyone looked the same, but he noticed, and remembered. " Steven! " Zircon shouted, sitting up. " We need to find Steven... He was taken by Peridot... " " It's okay, we'll get him. " Topaz said, pointing behind him where Gold, Sapphire, and Agate were sitting against a pole, tied up. " You! " Zircon said, with a low growl he stood up, and spawned his weapon, as seconds later, he swung his sledgehammer at Gold's face, hitting him hard. " THIS ALL STARTED WITH YOU! " Zircon shouted for every hit. Gold was now bleeding, and begging for mercy.

" Where is he... WHERE IS HE?! " Zircon began to shout, as Sapphire stuttered then answered. " W-we don't know. B-but if you're asking where Peridot is... I'll be happy to tell y-you! " " THEN TELL ME YA BLUE PIECE OF CRAP! " Zircon shouted, making Sapphire wince. " Okay okay! Peridot is headed towards Home... Our home planet, to use the bomb and blow it all to shreds. " Sapphire explained. " Where is it... I want to find her, before she hurts Steven. I DONT CARE ABOUT HOME! I care, about protecting the ones I care for. A topic that is SO Ancient to you, you ignore it... " Zircon shouted. This shouting installed fear into Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Gold, Sapphire, Agate, and Lapis.

" I'm going to find Steven... Good bye. " Zircon said, as a large piece of earth was pulled out of the ground, with Zircon on top of it, it launched out of the Earth's atmosphere. " ZIRCON! " Pearl yelled. " He's never been this angry before... " Lapis said shortly after, shaking still.

- Meanwhile, somewhere unknown -

Steven woke up, screaming to a nightmare he just had about ... Wait, it wasn't a dream. " W-Where am I? " Steven began to shake. " You're on the Gem Ship, headed towards the place it all began... Steven. " Someone spoke, the voice got closer and closer, as suddenly.. it was revealed to be Peridot. " Why are you doing this? " Steven asked, and got a smack to the face. " OW! " " Why am I doing this? Haha! " She began to laugh, as she stopped she walked to Steven, grabbing his shirt and lifting him off of his knees. " I'm doing this, for revenge. FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME! Do you understand? " Peridot asked Steven, who struggled to keep his breath. " I forgot, you humans need Oxygen to survive... Pathetic.. " She dropped Steven on the ground, he panted and gasped for air, as he finally got air.

" But... Why are you so evil? " Steven asked, Peridot stopping in her tracks and turning around. " Why? WHY?! I'll tell you why you SPOILED BRAT! " Peridot began to scream. " For fun... Heh. I was World Leader for the Gemkind, it's very funny if you think about, how short it took me to take over.. A classic military maneuver. " She smirked at the thought of the memory. " They took me off the throne not too long after, If I stayed, GEMS WOULD BE THE ONLY LIFE FORMS IN THE UNIVERSE! " Peridot exclaimed, laughing sadistically.

" I see... You want control over all things, all life. But... Life will always come back... You know that Peridot. " Steven said, realizing what he had just spoken out of his mouth, he looked at his gem, and suddenly, Peridot turned and held a pistol, and fired. Only for the pistol to bounce off of Steven's shield that he had just spawned, and the bullet hit the wall next to Peridot. " You're half gem as well... I guess more experimentation is required. Good luck... Half Human-Gem... Creature. " Peridot spoke, walking away as the cage door shut on Steven before he could escape.

" Aw... " Steven said, sitting down, as he looked infront of him. 5 guards stood, they all looked like puppets. " Hm? " Suddenly, they all dropped to the floor limp. They weren't gems... As suddenly, a figure dropped infront of Steven... It looked familiar, as Steven crawled back, the cage didn't stand a chance against this... thing. As they got closer and closer to the window, it slowly revealed.. " Zircon? " Steven said slowly collecting his thoughts, he stood and hugged Zircon. " Hey.. Shh! " Zircon shushed Steven, and picked him up like he was a child and put him on his back, Steven held on to his back, as suddenly, Zircon jumped up.

" How did you get here? " Steven asked. " I used a warp pad. We're headed towards it now. The place is now filled with explosives. It wont kill anyone, but it will destroy the ship, and gem portal. For living things however, it will send them to different planets across the universe. It's fun actually. " He jumped down, infront of a room, pushing Steven in, there was a large blue portal. " Wait, what about the bomb? " Steven asked. " Oh, you mean this? " Zircon smirked, holding the bomb in his hand. As he placed it in the pocket on his side. " I want you to go first Steven. Go. " Zircon said, as Steven obeyed, disappearing in the flash of light. " Okay now... Let's plant the final bombs here, and there... " Suddenly the door opened to Peridot and 19 guards standing behind her, all holding guns.

" Ah, Peridot. Took you long enough, y'know. You were ALWAYS slow.. " Zircon smirked, as Peridot growled. " How did you get here... Guards take him! " She shouted. As suddenly, the guards dropped. " Oh.. I didn't tell you... I brought friends. " Zircon smirked, as several creatures that were mutated appeared. Most of them gems. " If you wanna live, you'll come with me and not attack and do this.. and if you dont... well... I guess you can tell what happens... " Zircon chuckled, as he stepped on the warp pad the light began to flicker, as it nearly ended. Peridot growling and jumping in the light with her revolver, they almost disappeared before the ship exploded, and you could see flashes of light everywhere. They were being taken to another place. Away from death.

" Hahaha! " Zircon laughed, as Peridot started shooting bullets everywhere, suddenly. They reached the Galaxy Warp, Peridot seen all her guards lying on the floor. " You have lost Peridot. " Zircon said, the ground lifting above them, it wasn't the Warp Pad. But the ground Zircon had taken before. " How! How did you do this?! " Peridot said, fear obvious in her voice as she looked for an escape. " How? I just do it... I protect allies, but enemies. They get fear until they're allies... " Zircon smirked, and chuckled, as seconds later, they sped faster. Then, within minutes they were back at the temple.

The ground lowered with Peridot holding on the ground like it was her last day. " Get off. " Zircon said, before kicking Peridot off the lifting ground, she rolled until she was stopped by Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Topaz, and Steven. " Do what you wish, but do not kill. " Zircon said, smirking as Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Topaz began to beat down on Peridot.

" Hey, how did you know where I was? And how exactly did you get there. " Steven asked, the question being easy. " That ground I took, I used to reach the main warp, I realized that there were guards, and well. I had to bloody do it. I took them down, non-lethal force used. I took the Warp Pad, and realized. It's coordinates have been changed to Peridot's ship. I took it there, and thats how I found you. Really easy actually... Also, Sapphire and Gold told me, while Agate trembled in fear. " Zircon smiled as Steven nodded. " Awesome, but thanks! " Steven said before hugging Zircon, Zircon returning the hug. " Don't sweat it. It might happen again in the future.

Zircon smiled, while Peridot was screaming in pain, as she was kicked, and punched, and stomped on. " Okay okay! I think she has had enough. " Zircon says, as everyone steps back. Peridot begins to stand going on all fours as Amethyst shouts " KITTY LITTER! " Before jumping in the air and shifting to a cat and kicking Peridot's face knocking her down. " OW! " Peridot exclaimed. " Now... if you agree to never hurt anyone again, you can go. " Zircon said. " I AGREE! PLEASE STOP TORTURING ME! " Peridot screamed in fear, Zircon picking her up, and punching her in the face. " That's for what you did to family. " Zircon said after hitting Peridot. This impact knocked Peridot out, as everyone looks at Zircon.

" Lets resume our normal lives, shall we. " Zircon says as everyone agrees, and exits the temple, Zircon staying behind before looking up in the sky. " I miss you... " He speaks to himself as he looks down, and suddenly a shout comes from outside. " Zircon! Come on! " Steven yelled, as Zircon smiled and ran out the door. " WAIT FOR ME! " He shouted.

**WOOP! Thats all for this time, and I hope to see you next time though. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to: Review, Follow, and Favorite to see more! TF17 out!**


	7. Secrets Held?

Sorry** for no updates, I was busy through the days. Anywho, lets get started. Last time on Steven Zircon saved Steven from Peridot, he proceeded to take them home and let the gems beat Peridot. Afterwards, Zircon and the group left the house, see what happens now!**

The gems were at Beach Citywalk Fries, where Steven was getting alot of fries, Zircon came up to Steven, smiling as he stopped, looking at the sky. In the distance, stars grew since it was getting dark, but one in particular gave Zircon a wonder. The one right in the middle of the sky, the biggest and shiniest of the star, that was growing by the second, then Zircon squinted his eyes, as he realized something. " Everyone RUN NOW! EVERYONE IN THE FRY PLACE GET OUT! " Zircon yelled, as panic arose as everyone ran away from the restaurant. Zircon stood alone, spawning his axe, as soon as the object was in sight, it was a small pod, large enough for 2 people,he hit the pod as soon as it got into axe length, and was pushed through the restaurant.

The hole in the restaurant walls was huge, the roof fell down atop of where the hole was, as more buildings followed, behind. Steven and the gems ran towards the final building, it was large and it crumbled, as dust flew. By the time the gems arrived, Zircon was gone. The pod still there, but below, two shining glows appeared as the pod was flipped, and then Zircon stood. " I'm alright! Now to open this pod... It's from the gems... " Zircon said, pulling the axe from the front of the pod, as he slammed it down on the door, and pulled it off.

In the pod, two gems. One a clear diamond, clearly a male from the light blue beard on his chin. And the other, female. She was a red, ruby to be exact. " No no no! GET THEM OUT OF HERE! " Zircon screamed, grabbing the door he pried off, and slamming it on the pod, as he picked it up, and prepared to throw it. " ZIRCON! Stop! Who's in there? " Pearl said, stopping Zircon whilst holding a spear in her hands with Garnet on her right and Amethyst on her left. "... Sorry Pearl, but they need not to be here.. " Zircon said, as he bent backwards, and took a few running steps as he slowed down and threw his hands in the sky, sending the pod in the air flying, but being caught by Garnet who sent it back at Zircon.

" Zircon... Stop this! " Pearl said as she ran at Zircon, holding out her spear as seconds later she was kicked in the head and sent away, sending saliva out of her mouth, and her body a few yards behind Amethyst. " PEARL! " Amethyst yelled, before growling and dashing at Zircon who jumped over her, and hit her in the back with his fist, sending her to the ground, as the pod crashed behind him. " I'm ending this.. " Zircon said, as he lifted the pod again, as Garnet swung down her fists towards him, this attack went on, as she sent him into a crater in the ground that now formed with the force, as suddenly, she threw him away from the pod, grabbing the door and breaking it off.

" Garnet! Stop this! " Zircon yelled, as he swung his fist into her face, knocking her glasses off, as her eyes went down, and she growled. A red mark was revealed on her face as she materialized her gauntlets, and swung one into Zircon's head, sending him several feet away, as he dragged on his feet. Between the pound, a large shock wave escaped, knocking everyone to the ground. " You really want to risk it! THESE TWO NEED TO GO! " Zircon yelled, dashing at her and taking his weapons, and turning them to his normal weapon as he jumped over Garnet, and hit her in the back with the sledgehammer. This knocked her down with brute force, as he looked in the pod. They were gone.

" N-NO! " Zircon said, fear rising in his voice, as he looked around the area, seeing only Steven and the citizens. Steven looked at Zircon, tears escaping his eyes. Zircon shifted his attention to his hands, where his weapon lay, as it dematerialized. And then he looked at the dirt on his hands, looking at the remaining knocked out gems.. Then running off. "... " Steven looked at him disappear, as a large rock of earth was pulled out the ground, and went after Zircon, whom jumped on, and disappeared in the distance.

After an hour, the gems woke up, Garnet growling in anger as she looked around. The pod remained as Steven was looking at the same direction Zircon had disappeared to. His eyes were red, and his nose a cherry red as he had just finished crying. Garnet got up, and looked at her glasses. She picked it up and placed it on, soon walking to Steven. " Where did he go? " Garnet asked, Steven still staring in the same direction... the same spot... " T... That way... Why did Zircon... do.. that? " Steven asked, Garnet shushing him, and hugging him. " I don't know... I just... Don't know. It's not likely for him... " Garnet said, looking into the distance as Steven cried.

Pearl and Amethyst eventually got up and stopped being woozy. They were just as shocked to what Zircon had done. " The only reason he'd ever do something like that, would be to keep a secret... but what is the secret... " Pearl said to herself, trying to figure it out, as seconds later. The two gems in the pod appeared, and walked to Pearl. " Hello, Pearl. Nice to see you again, where's Lapis and Zircon? " The red gem asked, as Pearl immediately recognized who it was.

" Ruby and Diamond! It is a pleasure to meet you. Lapis is at the Gem Temple, and Zircon... he... disappeared... " Pearl said, as Diamond shook his head. " Ah, Zircon. We watched part of the fight before we got out and ran to safety, but... We've been traveling for so long. I feel it'd be nice to see my Son and Daughter. But, since Zircon isn't here, I'll see Lapis and wait for Zircon to come back. " Diamond said with a smile, that seemed too large. Ruby smiled as well, as she put her hand on her husbands forearm.

" Well then, come with us. I think Lapis'll be happy to see you. " Pearl said, as the group left, Garnet holding a sleeping Steven whom fell asleep from crying too much. As they arrived, Garnet put Steven in his bed and put the blanket over him. " Good night.. " Garnet said, with a little smile, as she turned to hear Pearl say that she found a note. " Lapis isn't here, she left a note, and Garnet. I think you should read it. " Pearl said, as Garnet nodded, taking the note and reading.

' Dear Gems, I'm not here at this moment, but I am with Zircon. You know I am in safe hands when I'm with him. He told me of what had happened, and that he was sorry but he had to protect you and me and Steven. I agree with him. Just be careful, you do not know what you are getting into. He told me everything, and he told me why he had to do what he did... Upon returning I'll explain to you my dear friends. - Lapis Lazuli ' Garnet held the note, as she gave it to Pearl, and told her to take it somewhere. " So, where shall we begin. " Ruby said, smiling widely enough to see her full teeth, as she clapped her hands together.

**What is the secret that Zircon is hiding, where is he and Lapis? Are Ruby and Diamond who they really claim to be? What are the gems getting into? Find out next time on Steven Universe: The Boom! Don't forget! Review, Follow, and Favorite to see more and more! TF17 out!**


	8. Ruby and Diamond

**Heyo! Time for a new update on Steven Universe: The Boom, but now for a summary of last time! Last time a pod crashed on Earth, Zircon opened up the door and shut it back up in fear, he threw it which started a fight of the gems and Zircon. Zircon, who won, noticed that in the pod. The Two Gems were gone, and he disappeared.. he took Lapis with him apparently, and realizing that the two gems were their parents, Ruby and Diamond, they never understood why. A note left by lapis, warned The Gems about Ruby and Diamond, but... find out why now!**

The Gems sat in the living room, while Ruby and Diamond told them how they wound up on Earth. Apparently, Ruby and Diamond have been evacuated off of their Home, and they were knocked off course and sent towards earth. And that's how they arrived. But the note left by Lapis told the Gems otherwise, but they decided to go along with it. " Yes. But we don't know why Zircon and Lapis would disappear when we arrive... Would you be kind and help us find Zircon and Lapis? " Ruby said, Garnet speaking. " Yes... We will.. " She growled as she and The Gems with Ruby and Diamond stepped on the Gem portal.

Once they disappeared from the Temple, they began their search. They've arrived at a Gem Battlefield, they had figured that Zircon and Lapis needed to be somewhere with alot of hiding spots, and since they like to eat, they needed to be somewhere with food..And they found Strawberries that were gone." Hm.. Zircon must have been here... Garnet, Me and Amethyst will stay here and search. We'll whistle you if we find him. " Pearl said, as Garnet nodded, and with Steven and Ruby and Diamond, they disappeared to the island that Steven was a few months ago when he was stranded with Lars and Sadie. " I remember this... " Steven said, as he looked on the ground and walked towards the beach.

They found at least an apple that was bitten into, and a fish' tail on the ground. " He has to be here.. " Garnet said, as she took a step forward, a tree fell on her as she lifted it up and threw it into the ocean. " He is here... I'll guard the warp pad... You look for him. " Garnet said, blowing into a whistle which seconds later spawned Pearl and Amethyst. " He's here... We don't know where, but he is here, I will guard the warp and make sure he doesn't escape.. " Garnet finished, as Pearl and Amethyst nodded and walked off with Steven and Ruby and Diamond.

" Steven, you've been awfully quiet as of late, whats wrong? " Pearl said as Steven looked up to her, and then looked at Ruby and Diamond who were a few feet infront of them. " Ah... Don't worry, we'll figure it out soon enough. " Pearl finished, when suddenly lava flew up infront of them. Another trap. " Wow, Zircon has alot of traps set up... Alot of them. " Steven said, as seconds later the ocean began to rise and slam down on Ruby and Diamond, who escaped as the ocean turned to a giant hand, and pounded on Ruby and Diamond who continued to dodge. " RUN! " Diamond said, as he, Ruby, Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst began to run into the forest away from the hand that was pounding the ground.

" We need to find them.. " Suddenly interrupted, Pearl noticed smoke coming from the distance, as she and the group dashed towards it. As they arrived, they saw a small hut, with a flame next to it and heard two voices. Lapis and Zircon. Suddenly, Ruby and Diamond walked to the hut, and pulled out their weapons, Ruby's weapon being a dagger, and Diamond's being a sword, as they entered the hut, suddenly they were hit and sent off as Pearl and Amethyst ran to the hut, pulling their weapons out. " ZIRCON LAPIS! STOP! " Pearl yelled, as Zircon shouted back. " THESE TWO NEED TO BE GONE! FOREVER! " He said as he jumped out, axe in hand as he brought it down towards Ruby, as seconds later, Pearls spear stopped the axe. " STOP! " Pearl screamed.

" THESE ARE YOUR PARENTS WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS FO-" She was suddenly interrupted as her weapon disappeared and she hit her knees, revealing that Ruby had stabbed her in the back, literally. " I-I thought... " Pearl said, as she passed out, Zircon slashing again at Ruby, this time in burning anger. " YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS! YOU NEVER WERE! " Zircon yelled at the two as he was kicked in the gut, and then the face as he was sent away, a few meters. " You're right, we aren't your parents. You're our experiments. " Diamond said, as he smirked and chuckled. " What?! " Amethyst said, as Diamond began to explain. " We needed someone. Or well, two someones. Heh, we found the perfect ones, Zircon and Lapis. We kidnapped them and did experiments on them to be the perfect soldiers, and well it worked as you can see! " Diamond finished as he laughed.

" You're all done.. " Amethyst said as she dashed forward with her whip and whipped at the two, the whip cracking upon impact only to be grabbed by Diamond, and tugged that launched Amethyst into the air and brought down onto the ground. " AH! " Amethyst screamed before being turned into a gem from the impact. Lapis Lazuli walked out the hut, wielding her weapon, it was a spear, alike to Pearls, but it was a double sided blade. Lapis stared directly at Ruby and Diamond, who stood with a smirk.

" You will pay for what you've done! " Lapis shouted, as she approached Ruby and Diamond, she began stabbing left and right, blocking the attacks from Ruby's dagger and Diamonds sword. " How about you just retreat into your gems! " Lapis shouted once more, as support arrived... Garnet.

Garnet smashed her gauntlets on the ground, as she dashed at the trio whom were fighting with eachother, upon arriving Garnet would smash her gauntlet into Diamond's face, then spin off his back once to hit Ruby in the back of the head, these two impacts would send the duo flying. " You've got support Lapis. " Garnet spoke, a slight growl emitting. She would then run with Lapis Lazuli towards Ruby and Diamond, only then Zircon awoke. " Urgh. " Zircon managed to groan, as he sat up.

" Well... looks who's on our side now. " Zircon said with a smile before standing and spawning half of his weapon, the axe. Garnet slammed her fist once again into Diamonds head, gaining the upper hand with more swings of her fists. With all these hits Lapis Lazuli was stabbing at Ruby, who blocked each time and would pounce once Lapis pulled back. " Come on! Give up! " Lapis yelled, as she swung a foot at Ruby, harshly sending Ruby a few feet away as she came with a kick of her own.

Zircon walked with a limp, as he dragged the axe on the ground, he was behind Ruby and Diamond, but unseen due to Garnet and Lapis mainly focusing on their opponents. Suddenly, in Lapis eyes, a blade had just impaled Ruby, it wasn't Lapis' blade... As soon as she stepped back, Ruby was lifted in the air and smashed down on the ground, causing her to retreat into her gem. " Zircon! " Lapis Lazuli yelled, as she hugged him. Zircon would shake off the hug and walk towards Garnet. " Zircon? " Lapis questioned before in Garnet's eyes, she was handing the upper hand, when she ducked a punch, and upon getting back up, she felt a blade hit her hair, she rolled back... To see Zircon's axe in Diamond's chest...

" Ack... Y-You can't do this... You can't! " Diamond screamed in fear. " W-What are you?! " He only received a smirk, as the day turned to night immediately, somehow. " ... I... Am your fear.. I am Zircon! " Zircon said, before pulling the axe out, and hitting Diamond with it again, causing him to turn to a gem. Garnet stared in complete fear, she never saw this side of Zircon before, but she liked it. Zircon dematerialized his weapon, as he picked up the Ruby, and Diamond gems.

" Lets go home... " Zircon said, finding Steven inside the hut, hiding. " Ahh! " Steven said, scared that someone burst in. " Oh! Time to go? " Steven asked, as Zircon nodded. " Yup. " " Zircon? How did you make it dark? " Garnet asked, breaking the wonder as Garnet carried Amethyst and Pearl. " Alot of clouds from a friend.. Steven, you told me about that Invisible Gem? He was a good friend of mine. When I arrived here, we saw him and I asked him if he could do me a favor. He explained WHY he scared you Steven, it was quite funny. See, he didn't know you so he wanted you off his island. " Zircon explained, with a smile. " It was funny actually... But. Ruby and Diamond They aren't my parents.."

" They kidnapped you and Lapis, I know... We know. " Garnet said, upon arriving at the Warp Pad, they arrived back home, it was night. " Alrighty. Let us rest for the Night. " Garnet said, walking in her room with Pearl and Amethyst, as she put them in their rooms. " Steven? You alright? " Zircon said, Steven nodding. " Yeah... But... Why were you scared of Diamond and Ruby before? I'd like to know... " Steven would ask, Zircon holding back a bit. " Well... I'll tell you in the morning. Now you need rest.. " Zircon said, Steven agreeing as Zircon opened a door, with Lapis walking in. " Hey! That's my room! " He shouted as he ran in, the door shutting behind him. "Hm... Why? " Steven asked himself, running up to his bed. " Why? " He said again, as he laid in bed, and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please, Please leave a review, Please follow and favorite, if you wanna see more! I'll see you next chapter but first, Question Time! Why is Zircon scared of Ruby and Diamond? What did they do to him, Exactly? We'll find out about that next chapter of Steven Universe: The Boom! TF17 out!**


End file.
